


The Mess

by 1001LivesLived



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BottomHanni, Contemplation, M/M, Masturbation, MessyWill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001LivesLived/pseuds/1001LivesLived
Summary: Hannibal contemplates Wills and his relationship while in the shower. Meanwhile Will has plans of his own, involving leaving messes all across their abode. However will Hannibal respond?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bottom Hanni  Bonanza





	The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece, written for fun late one night for the #BottomHanniBonanza
> 
> Also because Sassy and confident Will Graham is my fav
> 
> Feel free to add me on Twitter @ToWeirdToBeFake and throw me ideas for fun fics (although I am back in school now so I don't have as much time to write)  
> Or you can throw ideas on here ^_^

It was quite warm here in Argentina. Thankfully the house Hannibal and Will shared overlooked a small private beach. It was a perfectly secluded area suited to their needs. After the fall they had managed to survive with the help of Chiyoh. Pulled from the ocean it had taken time to heal but now they had settled into a new life. Days were spent enjoying one another and exploring their slowly growing boundaries. It was the quiet life Hannibal had never thought possible. Hannibal had grown accustomed to hearing Will strolling through their house, humming to rock and roll songs in his head, and creaking in the rocking chair as he read. His own schedule was fairly habitual. He would rise with the sun, do his stretches, prepare breakfast for the two of them. Following breakfast he would read as he listened to Will creaking, then he would head out for a swim. Upon returning he would take a shower and then prepare lunch. Lately after returning from his swim Will had been absent. 

The house was quiet although Hannibal could still smell the lingering scent of Will. It was intoxicating, no longer blocked by the scent of fear, stress, sickness, and bad cologne. It was strong and reminded Hannibal of floods after a battle. The refreshing smell and taste of victory merging together. Hannibal went to take a shower, images of Will bathed in blood hardening him instantly. Touches had started out clinical but slowly over time had moved more intimate although they had yet to go beyond touching. He began to stroke himself, slowly reaching between his legs to his hole. Using Wills shampoo he began to rub circles until he was relaxed enough to slip two fingers in. The Twisting and pumping his fingers, stretching himself out, he pictured Will pinning him against the wall and pleasuring him. Surrounded in the heady scent of Will he jerked faster, chasing release. He added a 3rd finger, twisting and flicking across the nub inside of him, pleasuring washing over him. He came, cum running down his legs as he caught his breath. 

He left the shower distracted, wrapped only in a towel, heading towards his room, when he noticed Wills shirt on the floor. He frowned. This was a new habit of Wills lately. One he did not approve of. He had noticed these messes but not wanting Will to feel pressured or insulted he had ignored them. He wanted to walk away now, try to leave the mess but it was in his way. Surely we wouldn't mind if Hannibal moved one shirt out of the way. He bent forward to pick it up. Suddenly the towel was yanked from his waist and he was pushed onto all fours. Immediately he tensed for a fight. “I knew you wouldn't be able to resist clothes on the floor,” Wills voice spoke “now I have you, all clean, and presenting for me.” Hannibal felt Will lean forward, hands pulling his hips back, he was shocked into silence at the contact. “You smell good, in fact you smell like my shampoo. Dirty boy, did you need the scent of me to get off? Were you picturing me touching you?” Hannibal didn't answer, too embarrassed to respond. A hand wrapped around his hardening cock, stroking it to fullness. “Is this what you wanted?” Hannibal nodded yes. “You want me touching you, stroking you, filling you up, in fact it looks like you prepared yourself for me.” Fingers prodded at his still slick hole, two sliding in, and Hannibal let out a whine, bucking back. “You are all prepped, I bet I could slide in all at once.” Hannibal let out a cry. Will rubbed his cock against Hannibal's rim. “Tell me you want this!” Will asked urgently “Yes Will! Please fuck me, use me!” With that Will slid his cock into Hannibal, right up his balls. He pulled out and began a brutal pace of thrusting, both of them panting and crying out in pleasure. He could feel his release coming and reached a hand around stroking Hannibal in time to his thrusts. Hannibal pressed back in time to the thrusts, crying out as he came for a second time, his body tightening until he could feel Wills responding release filling him up. The two of them collapsed to the floor. Will pulled Hannibal into his chest. “It was about time Hannibal. I have been leaving stuff all over the floor after your shower for the last 3 weeks!” Hannibal laughed and pulled Will in tighter, vowing to never ignore the mess again.


End file.
